Sesja
by AFSailor
Summary: Lara trafia na kogoś sprytniejszego od siebie. Lemon, LaraxOC


Lara weszła do zatęchłego korytarza, idąc powoli i patrząc na kolejne drzwi. Ściany pokryte były brudem, gdzieniegdzie grzybem, a wokół panował niezbyt przyjemny zapach. Większość drzwi była zabita deskami, ale po pewnym czasie doszła do tych wyglądających lepiej i chyba regularnie używanych. Napis na nich głosił: „Studio Fotograficzne". Westchnęła i zapukała.  
- Wejść  
Otworzyła drzwi. Wewnątrz znajdowało się coś, co przypominało prymitywne biuro. Za biurkiem siedział wysoki, niedogolony mężczyzna o szelmowskim wyrazie twarzy. Za nim znajdowały się drzwi. Ściany były obdrapane, a na biurku widać było ślady po papierosach.  
- Witaj Laro, cieszę się, że jednak przyszłaś.  
- Jakbym miała inne wyjście – powiedziała. Jack, facet siedzący naprzeciw niej, zupełnie przypadkiem wszedł w posiadanie rzadkiej monety, która była jej bardzo potrzebna. Oczywiście, ukrył ją na tyle dobrze, że szukanie było pozbawione sensu. Zaproponowała mu pieniądze, ale nie zgodził się. Powiedział za to, żeby przyszła do jego studia. Gdy siadła naprzeciwko, podsunął jej kartkę papieru i długopis.  
- Co to ma być?  
- Umowa. Przeczytaj, zanim podpiszesz, oczywiście.  
Lara zerknęła na kartkę po czym spojrzała na Jacka.  
- Zdjęcia?  
- Owszem. W zamian z to, czego tak bardzo szukasz, chcę abyś się zgodziła na sesję zdjęciową dla mnie. Ta umowa czyni mnie właścicielem praw do tych fotek. Zgódź się, a jutro pieniążek będzie twój.  
Lara wahała się. Wiedziała, że ten drań obraca się w półświatku i mało jej się podobało pozowanie dla niego. Mogła go zabić. Ale wtedy mogła też zapomnieć o monecie. Westchnęła, wzięła długopis i podpisała.  
- Znakomicie – Jack schował umowę do szuflady i gestem zaprosił Larę na zaplecze. W kontraście do dość niedbale wyglądającego zewnętrza, wewnątrz znajdowało się w pełni profesjonalnie urządzone studio fotograficzne. Poza aparatami były tam krzesła, podesty a nawet obite skórą łóżko. No właśnie. Lara spostrzegła siedzącą na łóżku kobietę. Była to latynoska o śniadej cerze, kręconych, rudych włosach. Miała na sobie minówkę i obcisły top. Spojrzała na Larę.  
- Poznajcie się – powiedział Jack – Lara, to jest Gina. Gina, poznaj Larę Croft.  
- Kim ona jest? – spytała Lara.  
- Moją asystentką. Dobra, Lara, stań tam – wskazał centralny punkt studia. Po chwili flasz strzelił po raz pierwszy.  
- No, swobodniej, wyraź siebię… nie, bardziej wyzywająco… o tak! Świetnie! Noga wyżej…. Pochyl się… a teraz pierś do przodu…. Obróć się… wypnij… - aparat strzelał zdjęcie za zdjęciem, a Lara coraz bardziej głupio czuła się, pozując do zdjęć, gdzie robiła coraz bardziej odważne pozy – Szerzej nogi… Tak, złap się tam… nooo… doskonale! Zdejmij górę!  
- Przepraszam?  
- Mówię, zdejmij górę! Chcę mieć twoje piersi na filmie.  
- Chyba zwariowałeś…  
- Umowa to umowa, nie?  
Lara z wahaniem ściągnęła górną część stroju, spod której wyskoczyły dwie niezwykle apetyczne piersi. Marzeniem wielu mężczyzn na całym świecie było je zobaczyć. Zdejmowała górę powoli, a Jack każdą sekundę fotografował. Flasz błyskał, gdyby było widać tylko ich spód, potem coraz więcej, w końcu duże, ciemne sutki, aż wreszcie jej piersi były całkiem nagie. Kilka kolejnych zdjęć pokazało je w całej okazałości.  
- Gina, podejdź do Lary i złap ją za piersi – powiedział Jack i po chwili Latynoska stała za Larą. Jej dłonie objęły duże piersi Lary. Ta cicho westchnęła, kiedy palce Giny dotknęły jej sutków.  
- Pocałuj jej kark – instruował Jack, a Gina robiła wszystko, co jej kazano. Lara niechętnie godziła się na to, chociaż gdy ciepły język Giny dotykał jej skóry, było jej nawet przyjemnie.  
- Dobra, Gina, Obejmij Larę i wsuń dłoń do jej spodenek.  
- Hej, bez przesady… Ohhh… - Lara chciała zaprotestować, ale zanim skończyła zdanie, Gina zrobiła co trzeba. Lara nie mogła powstrzymać jęku rozkoszy, gdy palce dziewczyny dotknęły jej kobiecości.  
- Hej, jesteś tam mokra, czuję to – wyszeptała do jej ucha latynoska ślicznotka – Podnieca cię pozowanie… czy może to ja?  
- Nic cię… uhmmm… - Lara miała ochotę się odciąć, ale Gina poruszyła palcami, pieszcząc lekko jej cipkę. Jack cały czas zrobił zdjęcia z różnych stron.  
- Świetnie! Gina, klęknij też koło Lary, obejmij jej nogę… o super! Lara, połóż ręce na biodrach… Tak, Gina, wyżej…  
Lara czuła się coraz swobodniej w tym wszystkim. Tak, była podniecona i nie wiedziała z czego to wynika. Czy z tego, że Gina, gdy tylko miała okazję, dotykała ją gdzieniegdzie? Czy może z tego, że była topless i prężyła się przed aparatem. Lubiła być fotografowana, miała w domu archiwum swoich zdjęć z okładek różnych magazynów. Ale nigdy nikomu nie pozwoliła na coś takiego. Gdy różne magazyny dla panów proponowały jej półnagie lub nagie sesje, zawsze odmawiała. Gina położyła dłoń na jej pośladkach, masując je lekko. Na kolejnym ujęciu całowała udo Lary. Te delikatne pieszczoty nie były bez wpływu na piękną archeolog. Ale Lara starała się hamować.  
- Jack, nie sądzisz, że już wystarczy? – powiedziała w końcu.  
- Skąd. To dopiero połowa.  
- Sukinsyn – mruknęła cicho.  
- Gina, zdejmij bluzkę. A teraz przytulcie się do siebie… Mocniej, Lara, co się tak krygujesz?  
- Wstydzisz się? – spytała Gina, kiedy jej piersi przyciskały się do cycków Lary.  
- Nie jestem lesbą – powiedziała Lara.  
- Och, doprawdy? Stuprocentowa heteryczka? Jakie to słodkie… - Gina pocałowała ją prosto w wargi. Flasz błysnął. Lara po chwili odepchnęła ją.  
- Kurwa, co ty sobie myślisz? Jack, przesadzasz. Zabierz stąd tę sukę.  
- Lara, jeśli Gina stąd wyjdzie, to ja razem z nią. Rozumiemy się?  
- Mam już dosyć…  
- Skoro tak, to w porządku. Żegnam.  
- Jack… mogę ci zapłacić…  
- Umowa to umowa, Lara. Jeszcze tylko kilka ujęć i po krzyku.  
Wahała się. Potrzebowała tej monety. Ale to… W końcu przełamała wstyd i wróciła przed obiektyw. Gina objęła ją ramionami.  
- Nie gniewam się, skarbie – szepnęła jej do ucha. Lara nie odpowiedziała jej. Jack kazał im się obejmować i przytulać. Potem Gina całowała jej piersi. Lara czuła, że się czerwieni. Nigdy nie uprawiała seksu z kobietą, nawet o tym nie myślała. Kiedy język Giny pieścił jej płaski brzuch, trzymała ręce mocno przy sobie.  
- Dobra, i koniec! – Jack zrobił ostatnie zdjęcie – I po co było robić histerię?  
Lara odetchnęła i ubrała się. Jack wyjął z kieszeni monetę i podał jej.  
- Cały czas ją tu miałeś?  
- A co?  
- Mogłam cię załatwić i ją zabrać.  
- Lubię hazard. A interesy z tobą to czysta przyjemność.  
- Szkoda, że nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego.  
Lara wyszła szybko na korytarz. Gdy schodziła po schodach, zatrzymała się. Rozjerzała się, czy nikt nie patrzy i wsunęła dłoń pod spodnie, do majtek. Wyciągnęła z nich niedużą karteczkę w kształcie wizytówki. Był na niej ręcznie napisany adres, a obok niego „Jutro o 20. Pilne".  
Kartkę musiała jej tam wsunąć Gina, nikt inny. Ale po co? Schodząc po schodach zastanawiała się. Może miała jakieś kłopoty? Bo chyba nie mogła wiedzieć niczego, co by jej było potrzebne. Lara już chciała wyrzucić kartkę, ale zatrzymała się. Lubiła zagadki. A sama kartka była taką zagadką. Schowała ją do kieszeni.  
Jej niebieski Rolls Royce zatrzymał się pod zapisanym na kartce adresem. Lara miała na sobie niebieskie spodnie i zieloną, obcisłą bluzkę, na którą narzucona była jeansowa kurtka. Taki strój nie pasował pewnie do samochodu za miliony funtów, ale czuła się w nim swobodnie. No i okolica, też raczej nie dla lady w sukniach wieczorowych. Obdrapane bloki, z charakterystycznymi schodami pożarowymi, śmietniki, czasem poprzewracane. Lara nie miała przy sobie broni, trochę nawet tego teraz pożałowała. Ale poza paroma gwizdami w trakcie drogi nic jej się nie przydarzyło. Szybko znalazła podany adres i wjechała chybocącą się i szurającą windą na odpowiednie piętro. Klatka schodowa nie sprawiała dobrego wrażenia. Gina mieszkała w takiej okolicy? Zapukała do drzwi.  
- Witaj – Gina, ubrana w niebieską kieckę i białą, luźną bluzkę, otworzyła jej drzwi i zaprosiła do środka – Cieszę się, że przyszłaś.  
- O co chodzi? – spytała Lara, stojąc w przedpokoju.  
- Proszę, wejdź, to ważna sprawa.  
Lara weszła do pokoju. Nie był duży ani bogato urządzony. Większą część zajmowało łóżko a także szafa z ciuchami. Pod oknem stał nieduży telewizor. Naprzeciwko niego, nieduży stolik z trzema krzesłami wokół. Gina po chwili weszła do pokoju z dwiema filiżankami kawy.  
- Dziękuję, nie słodzę – Lara dała znak ręką, gdy Gina podała jej cukierniczkę – No więc o co chodzi.  
- Oglądałaś uważnie tę monetę, co ci ją dał Jack?  
- Tak.  
- Toś głupia. To fałszywka.  
- Co?  
- Tak, wiem, sama ją odbierałam. Zrobił ją zdolniacha, dobra, ale ty powinnaś była ją rozpoznać. Jack też nie był pewien i miał na wszelki wypadek ze sobą oryginał. Ale ty to łyknęłaś.  
Lara wypiła duży łyk kawy, aby jakoś uspokoić nerwy.  
- Ale nie cykoruj, mogę ci pomóc odzyskać oryginał.  
- Co?  
- Wiem, gdzie Jack schował oryginał. Ale to będzie kosztowało…  
- Ile?  
- Sto kawałków?  
- Stoi – Lara nie chciała się targować o monetę, od której może zależeć jej życie – Ale jeśli się dowiem, że to…  
Głos zamarł jej w gardle. Czuła, jak jej ręce i nogi robią się ciężkie jakby były z kamienia. Spróbowała się podnieść, ale nie mogła, ledwo poruszała palcami. Co się z nią działo? Gina też to dostrzegła.  
- O, już działa? Szybko, myślałam, że będę musiała dłużej ci wciskać ten kit.  
- Co ty… - usta poruszały jej się powoli, a powieki stawały ciężkie, same opadały. Zaraz potem Lara opadła na krzesło, z bezwładnie wiszącymi dłońmi i głową opartą o ramię.  
Gdy otworzyła oczy, była naga. Dłonie i stopy były przywiązane do rogów łóżka, na którym leżała. Podniosła wzrok.  
- Co to ma… - spojrzała na Ginę. Latynoska stała nad nią ubrana w czarny, błyszczący, skórzany strój składający się z wysokich butów, mocno ściśniętego gorsetu, rękawic do łokci i metalowej obroży. Poza tym nie miała na sobie niczego. Lara zadrżała.  
- Obudziłaś się? Ten środek był rzeczywiście mocny. Myślałam, że będę musiała dłużej nawijać te głodne kawałki o fałszywej monecie, ale uderzyłaś w kimono ekspresowo.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? Chcesz pieniędzy?  
- Jebać pieniądze. Jack obiecał mi połowę kasy ze sprzedaży naszych zdjęć. Chodzi mi o coś innego. Pamiętasz, jak mówiłaś, że nie lubisz z kobietami? Postanowiłam cię nawrócić.  
- Nawrócić? Czy ty oszalalaaaaaaa! – Lara krzyknęła, gdy na jej gołe pośladki spadło uderzenie szpicruty. Gina podniosła cieńką, czarną witkę i jeszcze raz zdzieliła nią Larę.  
- Wiem, że jesteś twardą kobietą, więc pewnie lubisz seks na ostro, co? – spytała.  
- Spierdalaj!  
- Smak! Smak! Smak! Smak! – cztery kolejne szybkie uderzenia spadły na tyłek Lary. Piękna archeolog podskakiwała i krzyczała z każdym ciosem.  
- Doość! Proooszę! – krzyknęła w końcu.  
- Już pękasz? Ha ha ha… - Gina oblizała końcówkę szpicruty, potem przyłożyła ją do podbródka Lary, podnosząc go trochę.  
- Skoro już nie chcesz, to poproś, żebym cię nauczyła, jak kobieta pieprzy kobietę.  
Lara milczała. W odpowiedzi kolejne dwie czerwone pręgi pojawiły się na jej pośladkach.  
- Niiee! Proszę, naucz mnie! Auuua!  
- Czego chcesz, żeby cię nauczyć?  
- Ja… jak uprawiać seks… z kobietą… - wyrzuciła z siebie w końcu Lara, wijąc się z bólu.  
- Ciągle nie jestem przekonana… ale to cię powinno przekonać – podniosła duże, dwustronne dildo i oblizała jego czubek. Pokazała jej Larze. Po plecach Lary przeszły mrówki.  
- Nie… nie zmieści się…  
- Zmieści, zmieści… Ughnn… - Gina wsunęła w siebie jedną połowę a potem weszła na łóżko.  
- Aughhhhmmmm! – jęknęła głośno Lara gdy wpychano w nią drugą końcówkę.  
- Widzisz, weszło?  
- Ughmmm…  
- No to jazda! – Gina zaczęła poruszać rytmicznie w przód i w tył.  
- Auuughmmmm! Ughmmmm! – głośne jęki i krzyki Lary wypełniły pokój. Gina śmiała się tylko. Złapała Larę za warkocz i pociągnęła jej głowę do tyłu, nie przerywając pieprzenia. Ciasna prawie jak dziewica Lara czuła straszny ból. Podczas swoich podróży rzadko uprawiała seks. Przy takim życiu nigdy nie miała też nikogo na stałe. Olbrzymi dildos rozciągał ją do granic możliwości. Śmiech Giny upokarzał ją. Zamknęła oczy, prosząc w myśli żeby to się już skończyło. Ale Gina wcale nie chciała szybko kończyć. Posuwała ją długimi, posuwistymi pchnięciami, wchodząc najgłębiej jak się da. Głośne jęki Lary podniecały ją jeszcze bardziej. W końcu Gina doszła, osiągając orgazm głośno krzyknęła, szarpiąc brutalnie Larę. Wyciągnęła z siebie i Lary dildosa i podała jego końcówkę Larze do ust.  
- Wyliż to! – powiedziała, pokazując jej szpicrutę. Lara nie miała siły stawiać już oporu, wysunęła język i posłusznie zaczęła zlizywać soki z dildosa. Gdy skończyła z jedną stroną, Gina podała jej drugą. Gina wsuwała ją Larze do usta, tak jakby je pieprzyła.  
- I cięcie! – Lara usłyszała znajomy głos. Odwróciła oczy w jego kierunku. Stał tam Jack. Otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia.  
- Doskonale, dziewczyny! Taki gorący materiał jak nic!  
- Pamiętaj, połowa jest moja – Gina wyjęła dildosa z ust Lary.  
- Jack? – Lara chciała się zerwać z łóżka, ale ciągle była przywiązana.  
- Tak, stary Jack – podszedł do niej – Wiedziałem, że nie zgodzisz się na za dużo przed obiektywem aparatu, więc przygotowałem plan B.  
- Skurwysyn z ciebie…  
- Tak tak, wiem. Ale teraz mam cały film z twoim udziałem. Wiesz, ile mi za niego zapłacą?  
- Zabiję cię…  
- Nie, dasz mi zgodę na jego sprzedaż.  
- Nigdy.  
- Gina mówiła, że jesteś ciasna jak dziewica. Mógłbym sprawdzić. Masz ochotę być mamusią małych Jacków?  
- Niieee! Nie rób tego! – Lara krzyknęła, kiedy Jack zaczął rozpinać spodnie.  
- Podpiszesz?  
- Ja… podpiszę.  
- Dobra, chociaż szkoda mi trochę. Ale biznes to biznes. Jack podał jej dwa papiery. Jeden to była jej zgoda na sprzedaż filmu. Drugi to czek na 10 000 funtów.  
- Na razie nie będę sprzedawać tego filmu – powiedział Jack – Jeśli co miesiąc wypiszesz dla mnie podobny czek, zachowam film dla siebie. Ale jak mi albo Ginie coś się stanie, film trafi w odpowiednie ręce, rozumiesz prawda?  
- Gnida… - powiedziała Lara, podpisując czek.  
- Dobra, ja idę. Gina, nie rozwiązuj jej jeszcze przez co najmniej godzinę.  
Jack wyszedł. Lara leżała na łóżku, wściekła z żalu i upokorzenia. Nagle krzyknęła. Coś piekącego i gorącego spadło na jej dupę.  
- Jack powiedział, że mam cię tu jeszcze godzinę potrzymać – powiedziała Gina, trzymając zapaloną świeczkę – Szkoda by było zmarnować ten czas, prawda?


End file.
